A Promise of Forever
by Hidden.Hermit
Summary: Elsa and Anna have a heart to heart after Elsa tries to run away from their new-found closeness and her own confusing feelings. [Elsanna] [Incest/Icest] [Fluff] [Oneshot]


**A Promise of Forever**

**Summary:****Elsa and Anna have a heart to heart after Elsa tries to run away from her feelings. [Elsanna] [Incest/Icest] [Fluff] [Oneshot]**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything associated with it. I am not making a profit off of this story. I am just a poor college kid who is obsessed/in-love-with the movie.**

_**A/N: Well, it's official; I've been converted to the adorableness that is Elsanna. I shall now come forth with my meager contributions to the fandom in an attempt to support my chosen ship. This is my first time writing them with this dynamic, so it's far from perfect… Comments are encouraged.**_

**O0o0O**

It was late - well into the early morning - when Elsa finally mustered up the nerve to leave the safety of her cold dark study and make her way to her chambers, her cowardice almost overcoming her multiple times as she thought about who might be waiting for her. She could only see two outcomes; either Anna would avoid her or she'd wait in her room and confront her for her actions. She honestly did not know which one she preferred after fleeing from her sister after they had gotten a bit too close inappropriately in the corridor after dinner, though she was prepared to follow along with what Anna thought she deserved.

Neither option could quite compare at the moment with her own self-loathing when she had glimpsed the hurt on the younger girl's face as she turned and fled.

Coming upon her bedroom and seeing the faint light glowing from beneath the door, the Queen took a steadying breath and placed her hand on the doorknob. Timidly, and with the silent grace she was ever known for, Elsa turned the knob and quietly slipped into the room. Blinking to allow her eyes to become accustomed to the faint light emitting from the glowing embers in the hearth, she softly closed the door with a faint click.

Absently registering the fact that she should stoke the fire so as to ward off the late September chill, the young Queen's eyes – seemingly of their own accord – drifted towards her bed and the reason for her concern. Lying on her back with the heavy sheets scrunched up to her chin was her sister, the younger girl completely still except for the slight rise of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. Elsa took one halting step forward, and then another, and before she knew it she was standing beside the bed.

Carefully sitting upon the edge of the bed, Elsa leaned over and brushed an unruly lock of coppery hair behind Anna's ear, her pale fingers lingering lightly on her sister's warm skin. Ghosting her fingers downwards, her eyes caught the slight shine of barely dried tears upon freckled cheeks and her heart broke, her earlier self-loathing returning with a vengeance at the sight.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa's softly choked voice trailed off as she applied a small amount of pressure, gently using her thumb to wipe what she could of the salty liquid away. "You deserve so much better than me…"

Swiping her thumb slowly across her sister's soft cheek once more despite the lack of tears, Elsa's eyes drank in the beautiful sight of her sister in the hearth's soft glow. Her face, usually the picture of joyful mischief, was smoothed with sleep into a soft innocence that brought to mind simple - _happy_ - times of years gone past. A time when everything was right in the world, and neither of them harbored these deep and all-encompassing feelings for _anyone_ let alone each other.

And yet…

And yet in this moment, with her fingers and eyes lightly tracing the younger girl's face as she slept peacefully and without nightmares – with her powers humming just beneath the surface yet for once not churning uncontrollably but light and cheerful and lovingly tamed by the unaware woman before her…

In this moment, Elsa couldn't rightfully say that she'd prefer to go back – to do everything over and hope for a better outcome – because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would be a lie. The closeness she now shared with her sister was something that, while oft times scary and new, was also something beautiful to be fiercely treasured.

Perhaps she was being selfish, but the excitable bundle of joy and love that was her sister was her salvation – her very reason for living, as the Hans incident had so clearly shown everyone. It wasn't responsibility or the memory of her late parents that drove her, but Anna – since the day the younger girl had come into her life, everything she had done was for the one who innocently stole and unknowingly thawed her heart. She strove to be a better person, a better sister, a better _Queen_ all because of Anna, and the little spitfire didn't even know just how important to her she really was.

For after a trying day as Queen - when her head raged and eyes burned, when her wrist cramped and icy powers threatened to burst forth – it was a smile from Anna that soothed her. A small genuine smile full of love and adoration from her younger sister served to both calm her and remind her why she persevered when the going got tough instead of retreating back up the mountain to wallow in solitude.

A smile was all it took – one smile from Anna and she felt like her very existence was justified - for if an angel smiles at you, you must be doing _something_ right.

Letting her fingers drift downwards until they were barely brushing against soft lips and a stubborn chin, Elsa's eyes softened. She was tired – tired of fighting her feelings, tired of hurting the one person who meant everything to her, just… tired. Removing her hand from her sister's freckled face, she set it down on the bed beside the younger girl's head and used it to hold herself up as she shifted.

Hovering awkwardly over Anna, she worried her lip nervously before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath. Leaning down, she hesitated only slightly before oh so lightly ghosting her lips against Anna's, her voice a nearly inaudible whisper as she mumbled. "I love you…"

Feeling the younger girl shift slightly beneath her, Elsa's eyes snapped open with a light gasp as she jerked her head back. Face simultaneously flushing and palling, Elsa averted her wide-eyed gaze as her sister proved that she wasn't as unconscious as the Queen had thought.

"Elsa…?" The voice was soft and confused and raspy with sleep.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Anna! I-I didn't know y-you were awake – w-which isn't an excuse, b-but," Elsa attempted to scramble backwards as frantically constructed words tumbled from her lips in a stutter, only to be stopped by a hand fisting around the material at the front of her dress. Opening her mouth to protest as her eyes snapped upwards, Elsa froze summarily as she became pinned by blue-green eyes. Staring deeply into turquoise orbs filled to the brim with uncertainty with only a glimmer of hope hidden within, Elsa felt the tenuous control she had on her emotions finally snap.

Surging forward with a sob as tears began to pool and trail down her face, Elsa brought their lips together once more. This time the contact was solid as she collapsed upon the younger woman, her own hands fisting into the material of Anna's nightgown as she clung helplessly to her younger sister. While keeping as much contact as she could, the distraught Queen mumbled incoherent apologies into the salty kiss as she shook.

Anna relaxed into the tearful kisses, humming softly as she groggily brought her arms up and around her sister. Holding the elder girl to her with one arm around her waist, she used her other hand to run soothing circles up and down the Queen's back, her palm tingling pleasantly as it glided over the icy dress. Feeling Elsa clutch tighter to her at her actions and a new deluge of tears splash against her cheeks, Anna cut off the elder girl's incoherent mumbling by pushing up into the kiss.

Easily gaining control from the distraught Queen, Anna seamlessly melded their lips together and attempted to pour her own emotions into the embrace. Keeping up the pressure – as well as the soothing ministrations upon her back – Anna only began to slow the kiss as she felt more than heard the older woman begin to calm down. Pulling away slowly, Anna breathed heavily as she opened her eyes, her mouth twisting into a charmed smile as she gazed up at her sister.

Elsa was lightly panting with her eyes still closed, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks just visible in the low light. Trailing the hand that had been on her back upwards, Anna softly repeated Elsa's actions from earlier and slowly brushed away the residual tears clinging to her face. Watching Elsa's eyes flutter open at the contact, Anna raised her hand higher and brushed her pale blond bangs out of her face.

"Hi," Anna breathed lightly, her small smile growing larger as Elsa's usually cool and confident icy orbs lowered shyly, the light dusting of pink deepening upon her cheeks.

"…Hi," Elsa mumbled as she felt her face heat up. Feeling her embarrassment at her actions pile on top of her usual self-consciousness, the Queen shyly hid her face in the crook of her sister's neck as she continued to cling to her, the younger woman's embrace acting as a soothing balm on her frayed nerves.

Anna held in a delighted giggle as she accommodated her sister by tightening her embrace, irrevocably charmed by this new facet to the usually aloof and composed monarch. In fact, she had to admit that shy Elsa was one of, if not the, cutest thing she had ever seen – and she'd played with a lot of stray kittens in her life. Letting out a light sigh as Elsa snuggled more firmly into her neck – her warm breath unknowingly wreaking havoc on the sensitive skin – Anna reluctantly forced her thoughts into a more serious direction.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke carefully as she absently began playing with the end of her blonde braid, receiving a light hum a few moments later in response. "About this afternoon…?" Anna felt Elsa stiffen at the question and reflexively tightened her hold in an attempt to discourage the Queen from even thinking of pulling away.

"I'm so sorry Anna," Elsa began apologising profusely once more, her voice full of regret. "I didn't mean to- what I said- I, I am _so_ sorry-"

"I forgive you," Anna's voice was soft, yet it hit the young Queen like a ton of bricks.

"Anna- _what_? How can you-" Elsa's choked voice is cut off once again by Anna's low yet unwavering one.

"I forgive you." Anna reiterated, before continuing. "I forgive you, but that doesn't change the fact that it… it hurt. It really, _really_, hurt when you ran away from me… from _us_."

Elsa reflexively tried to pull away only for her actions to be foiled once more by Anna's deceptively strong grip. Having only been able to shift so far as to hover over the younger girl, Elsa's eyes unerringly found Anna's. Mouth opening to spout out another round of apologies, Elsa's voice caught in her throat at the Princess's plea.

"Why?" Anna meant for her voice to remain calm, however her emotions betrayed her and her words came out sounding like a questioning plea as she gazed into Elsa's suddenly shy and fearful orbs. "Be… Be honest, please. Why?"

Elsa averted her gaze downwards. The room was silent for a few long minutes, and Anna was losing hope that her question would be answered when her sister lightly cleared her throat. Slowly, Elsa began to speak in a small voice. Her voice was so small, in fact, that the only reason Anna was able to clearly hear her hushed words was because of their current proximity.

"I was… scared. Scared of the depths of the strange feelings I felt – _feel_ – for my own sister, scared of what people would think if they found out, what _you_ would think." Elsa quieted for a moment before taking a shuddering breath and continuing. "My powers… We know that I lose control most easily when afraid, and when I felt them churn to the surface while we were in the corridor… My fear doubled and I ran."

Elsa bit her lip lightly, her voice wavering and cheeks pinking once more as she stole a shy glance upwards at Anna's surprisingly soft gaze before looking down once again, her fingers fiddling slightly with the blanket. "It… took me a little while, but after some reflection, I realized that the only place I wanted to run to – the only place I knew guaranteed warmth and safety from my fears – was right back into your arms…"

Elsa's gaze shot up once more as Anna let out a light chuckle, her voice thick with unshed tears. Raising a hand, the Princess cupped Elsa's soft cheek and spoke lightly, a small smile on her face. "You silly, silly Queen…"

"Anna…?" Elsa spoke hesitantly with furrowed brows, not exactly sure why the younger girl was laughing.

"My arms are always open if ever you feel like hiding from the world," Anna started softly, a light twinkle in her eyes as Elsa's icy orbs widened a fraction. "Or if you just want a hug, or to cuddle – no matter what, I'd be more than happy to accommodate you."

Elsa opened and closed her mouth as she tried to find something to say. Coming up blank, and feeling that actions may express her emotions better than words at this point, Elsa snuggled back into Anna's neck with a small nod. Barely helping the younger girl as she struggled to pull the blankets overtop her as well her, Elsa curled atop the younger redhead and sighed as arms comfortably embraced her, bracketing her in warmth.

"Are you certain? I may abuse that invitation," Elsa mumbled into Anna's neck. "I am very needy, you know."

Anna snorted lightly, her giggles shaking her chest and making Elsa grumble slightly and cling tighter to her living pillow. Wrestling control of her mirth after a few moments, Anna's eyes shone with humor even as she stifled a yawn. "Needy indeed."

Anna heard Elsa give a little huff, though she also felt a small smile curl against her neck. Bringing one of her hands up to play with Elsa's hair again – she couldn't get enough of the cool, silky smooth strands – Anna mused aloud. "Besides, you can't abuse my offer of free and unlimited hugs because, well, they're free and unlimited."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elsa murmured as she nuzzled sleepily into Anna's neck, her voice trailing off towards the end as she began to doze, absolutely exhausted after her emotional breakdown.

"Be sure that you do," Anna spoke quietly through another yawn before relaxing further. Closing her eyes, she managed to mumble a few more words before succumbing to a much more peaceful sleep than earlier. "Silly Queen… but you're _my_ silly Queen…"

**O0o0O**

Anna groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. She was warm and incredibly comfortable, yet despite her best efforts to return to slumber it seemed she was also irritatingly awake. Letting out a sigh, Anna allowed her eyes to lazily flutter open only for them to widen as the first thing she became aware of was the softly smiling face of her sister. Face flushing immediately, it was Anna's turn to be shy as she averted her gaze, her groggy mind racing to piece together the emotions laid bare the night before.

Elsa cupped the younger girl's face with a hand and gently brushed away the small amount of drool at the corner of her mouth, causing her sister's blush to deepen. The Queen soothingly rubbed a thumb across her freckles – once, twice, three times – before leaning forward and catching Anna's lips in a slow, languid morning kiss. Pulling away slowly after a few long moments, Elsa's soft smile grew and her eyes twinkled pleasantly as Anna unconsciously whined lightly at her retreat.

"Good morning," Elsa murmured sweetly as she gazed down at her blushing sister, barely containing the urge to swoop down and kiss her again as she slowly opened her lightly dazed eyes.

"Yes," Anna responded dazedly. Hearing her sister's light airy giggle, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed once more as she realized exactly what she had said. "I-I mean, g-good morning." Clearing her throat, Anna quickly changed the subject even as she continued to stutter in embarrassment. "H-How long have you, um, been up?"

Elsa cleared her throat, a hand coming up to cover her amused smile momentarily before returning to brush against Anna's face, delighting in the fact that her fears of being pushed away were unfounded. "A while." Moving her hand to tuck her sister's unruly copper hair behind her ear, she continued. "You're adorable, you know?"

"W-what? N-no," Anna immediately protested, though the fluttery feeling in her stomach grew as a warmth in her chest blossomed. "I'm not, really - nothing special here-"

"You are." Elsa stated firmly yet gently, her adamant words cutting Anna off mid-protest. "You're absolutely adorable, and wonderfully beautiful. Inside, and out."

Anna stared up into the loving blue eyes above her in dazed wonder. She had been told a variation of those very words before by different people, yet for some reason they seemed more… real, more _genuine_ when they came from Elsa. Unable to think of anything to say to that, Anna instead blurted out a half-formed question. "I-Is this a- was last night-"

Elsa interrupted the stuttering girl with another kiss, this one slightly firmer and lasting a few beats longer than the last. Pulling back just enough so that their lips brushed as she spoke, Elsa sighed. "Oh, Anna…"

Anna watched in nervous anticipation as Elsa drew back just enough so that they could look into each other's eyes once more, her voice completely deserting her. Instead, she swallowed and licked her lips – mind freezing delightfully on the taste that clung to them for a few long moments – before managing a shaky yet questioning hum.

"I've put a lot of thought into our current situation since last night," Elsa started slowly, her hand trailing down to rest lightly against Anna's neck – being able to feel the younger girl's pulse always served to calm her. "About what's best for Arendelle, and what's expected of me as Queen and you as Princess, and I… I've decided…"

Anna's breath hitched as she worried her lip with her teeth, her mind already traitorously filling in the blanks as her heart began to ache. Duties, expectations… these things had kept her away from Elsa for most of her life, and now they were about to separate them for good.

Elsa felt the pulse under her fingers speed up as Anna's turquoise orbs slowly began to fill up with resigned despair. Suddenly aware of what her pause and poorly worded speech had done, Elsa's eyes widened as she frantically continued. "I've decided that none of that matters. For once in my life, I've decided to put us before everything else – including the kingdom. For once I'm going to listen to that voice inside that insists that I don't simply _want_ you – but _need_ you as well – for you are the other half of my whole."

Sighing internally in relief as the despair fled her sister's eyes in place of hesitant wonder, Elsa cleared her throat and mustered up what little courage she had left. She was determined to finish her impromptu speech – to give Anna the choice – despite the fact that her insides were quivering in fear of rejection. "And so, Princess Anna of Arendelle, I – Queen Elsa of Arendelle - am completely and utterly yours." Elsa's forced calm voice trailed off into silence as Anna continued to silently stare up at her in shock.

Nervousness spilling into her voice as it wavered, Elsa continued meekly after a long drawn out pause. "That is… If you want me?"

Finally snapping out of her shocked state at the waver in the older woman's voice, Anna opened and closed her mouth silently in burgeoning hopeful joy. Finally, she managed to squeak out a single, hushed word. "…_Mine_?"

Relief suffusing her and turning her arms to jelly, Elsa almost collapsed on top of her sister. Instead, she managed to lock her arms into place just in time, her eyes softening at the hope audible in Anna's insecure voice. "Yours," Elsa murmured with a light nod. "For however long you'll have me."

Anna felt a smile slowly stretch across her lips as the fluttery sensation of earlier erupted into an uncontrollable bubbly feeling in her chest. Bringing her hands up, she swept Elsa's disheveled braid over her should and connected her hands at the back of her neck, absently playing with the soft hairs she found there with shaky hands. Swallowing as she was rewarded with a slight purr, Anna managed to make her shaky voice sound playful as she gazed up into Elsa's warm eyes and warned her softly. "You're sure? I don't share."

Elsa was more than aware that the younger girl was talking about the many suitors who had come and went since her coronation. What her mind immediately jumped to, however, was the appreciative looks that they had graced Anna with, causing her eyes to narrow slightly.

"Neither do I," Elsa responded slowly, her cool voice silky smooth as she cocked a single pale brow.

Anna swallowed reflexively at the sight and sound; Elsa's voice had taken on a slightly possessive quality with an edge of danger, her expression turning from soft and caring to haughty and cool in the blink of an eye. Anyone who dared to make a move on Anna - without Anna's explicit permission - was extremely foolish indeed.

Anna was, she admitted to herself, completely mesmerized and getting increasingly hot. If shy Elsa was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, coolly possessive Elsa was one of the sexiest.

Was it wrong of her to want to make her Queen jealous, just to see her reaction? Probably - though she couldn't completely squash the urge, and it was a thought she would definitely revisit at a later date.

Not being able to restrain herself anymore – and realizing with a start that she didn't have to – Anna used her strategically placed hands to pull Elsa down. Crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss, Anna quickly lost control of the embrace as Elsa swiftly and effortlessly gained dominance. The redhead didn't give a flying damn at her loss however, because with the way Elsa was kissing her, it was most _definitely_ her gain as well.

Pulling away slightly in reluctance with a small gasp, Anna panted, her hot breath breaking upon Elsa's lips. "Forever. I want you- I'm yours forever." Anna's raspy words were rewarded as she was summarily drawn into an even more passionate kiss than the one she had initiated.

Lightly gliding her tongue along the seam of Anna's lips, Elsa was immediately granted entrance. Slipping her tongue between Anna's slightly parted lips, she somewhat playfully ghosted it across Anna's sensitive palate before finally entwining it with the redhead's own impatient tongue. Stroking it firmly and twisting around it for a few long moments, she slowly pulled back her tongue, a small smile curving her lips as Anna's followed. Closing her lips and sucking lightly at the tip of Anna's slippery muscle, her smile widened as Anna let out a light yet incredibly cute moan.

Releasing Anna's tongue, Elsa slowly pulled away from the kiss, her usually immaculate hair and dress mussed and rumpled from Anna's grasping hands. Ignoring the small whimper as their lips parted – as well as the heat stirring in her lower abdomen – Elsa evaded the seeking lips beneath her and began cooling them both off. Shifting slightly, the blond slowly began placing soft and light butterfly kisses upon Anna's face.

Feeling Anna finally relax beneath her with a sigh after a few minutes, Elsa placed one last kiss on her nose before brushing their lips together chastely. Retreating once again to look the dazed girl in the eyes, Elsa smiled down at her with a soft loving smile, her voice but a whisper. "I love you."

Anna, her panting under control after Elsa's barrage of light and sweet pecks, began to tear up as she finally heard the words she had been aching to hear since she was five years old. Though the elder girl had shown her in multiple ways that she cared, she usually only responded to Anna's proclamations of love with a happy smile. To actually – _finally_ – hear the words spoken aloud while both were completely conscious _and_ sober…

Anna launched herself at the blond with a blubbering giggle, toppling them over until Elsa was lying startled on her back and Anna was snuggled upon her chest. Elsa blinked in shock even as her arms reflexively came up to embrace her Princess, before she chuckled lightly at the complete reversal of last night as she felt Anna rub her tears against her neck.

"I love you too, you silly, _silly_, Queen," Anna mumbled wetly through another laugh.

"Hey now," Elsa teased gently as she softly pulled on one of Anna's messy braids. "A silly Queen, am I? However shall Arendelle hope to survive with such a monarch?"

"Ah, but you forget," Anna giggled, pulling back slightly with a sniff to look at Elsa with sparkling eyes. "You're _my_ silly Queen."

"Ah, forgive me, my love," Elsa nodded, her serious façade nearly breaking into a smile as Anna squeaked at the term of endearment – perhaps she would make an effort to say the words more often, if this was the reaction she received. "That changes everything. It is a good thing that Arendelle has a Princess such as yourself, to keep their silly Queen in line."

"_My_ silly Queen," Anna spoke with a large grin after she rewarded her Queen with a kiss for her lovely, lovely words. "And alas, though I suppose it is quite the duty, it is one I will happily fulfill."

Anna sighed happily at the beautiful smile dancing upon Elsa's lips, before ducking down and capturing them for a long moment. Snuggling into her embrace once more, Anna sprawled her limbs out to create as much contact as she could between their bodies. There would be time enough for them to go further later – perhaps in an hour or so - but for the moment she was happy to simply bask in Elsa's loving arms at the feeling of a dream come true.

**O0o0O**

_**A/N: This was actually part of a bigger idea that I cut short. If it is well received, however, I will start writing the multi-chaptered sequel which will focus more on Humor/Romance. So, really, let me know what you thought of it.**  
_


End file.
